The Vongola Files
by slittyeyes
Summary: A tie-in for Katekyo Hitman Unborn!, it focuses on a list of various characters in the series.
Main characters:

The Vongola Family

Mato Kuroi:

The main protagonist of the Black Rock Shooter series. He was once Tsuna Sawada's childhood friend when Mato and her family moved 10 years ago. Prior to the start of the series, she is much taller than Tsuna, who is much like a younger brother to him. But, some point, Mato's friendship with Tsuna's was short-lived when Mato's father mysteriously disappeared while working with a CEO Company, Namimori Corp. Mato had felt that she had feelings with Tsuna, who is tired of being called "No-Good Tsuna" for his failed grades and athletics. She and her mother and brother would no longer see each other sometime.

In Unborn!, Mato was able to attend Namimori High and had reunite Tsuna for what happened that time. As telling Mato about the Millefiore, now the Neo Millefiore, had been causing more trouble with the Vongola family, Tsuna had later learned that Mato had a strong relationship as a crush against Kensuke Mochida, the captain Namimori School Kendo Club (who was one of Tsuna's enemies at Namimori).

Ron: A box weapon and main companion to Mato.

Other characters:

Author of "Tiny Bird and the Colors": An unnamed author known for the book called "tiny bird and the color

Hitari Kuroi: Father of Mato Kuroi who worked for Namimori Corporation for years. He had dealt with corruption of the corporation that were obsessed with the Dying Will Flames. He had recently disappeared

Cecil Mademoiselle:

An older girl who has a Dying Will flame that has the ability of time such as reversing, stopping, and traveling. She lives with her ill-tempered "mother", named Gertrude, who usually abused her ever since her husband died. Gertrude wasn't Cecil's mother when she adopted her. Her "mother" had a long history with Namimori Corporation, who had been trying to find a way create a cure for her illness, but was dropped out by Namimori, who had dealt with her erratic behavior. Feeling tired and often dying, Gertrude would rather put fury on Cecil after the loss of her job.

Koronu Motaru:

The stepbrother of Yuu Kotari, a outcast by her peers (due to having a split personality that was her "other" self, Strength) and one of the Mafia School delinquents. Koronu had no relationship with Yuu before the series started. He was the son of a retired boxer, the Crusher. As he was 5, Koronu idolized his father's boxing career and he enjoyed his father's career the whole time.

One fateful day, his father's career faded when he got into a brain tumor, while he was beaten by his last opponent (which was revealed to be Tazaru, a future member of the Glglio Nero and C rank Black Spell member of the Millefiore Famiglia's squad). Only that, Koronu was beaten by his father, as he drunk for losing his career. His father thinks that Koronu was too "weak" to stand up for a bully and meant to believe how different he was as a freak. His father often forced Koronu to be racist to other and tell them no mercy on them. At that, Koronu despised that his father was drunk and had been consumed by alcoholism during his retirement as a boxer.

A year later, Koronu's father was engaged and married to a woman and her own daughter Yuu. Koronu was angry of his father's marriage and suggest that his stepsister was somewhat a freak because of her unwillingness to speak or make friends. He then secretly wanted to show Yuu his true "pain" and wished a couple of times that she's better dead. Despite his nature to Yuu, Koronu had thinked that since the disciplining of his father would suggest that he is disowning him of his psychopathic nature.

Koronu's father then took his son to boarding school (that was for a group of delinquents) for the punishments he did in his life so that he could ensure that Koronu would be better off to stay out of trouble

Like the Namimori Kendo Club captain, Kensuke Mochida, who typically disliked and tormented the shy and cowardly one of the losers at Namimori school, Tsuna Sawada, Koronu was out to be a spoiled stepbrother of Yuu who is also revealed to be one of the high school delinquents who had hated and beaten Ryohei Sasogawa, while he was trying defending her sister, Kyoko, who's responsible for the incident before being told by Koronu and his gang for money or something in her book bag.

He was not the one man to hate to often beat Ryohei in a pulp, motivating him into trying to defend himself by boxing, obsessively.

At home, Koronu was dating a girl and watching TV, drunk. Then Koronu's father showed up and started the fight with his son and her girlfriend, drunkardly. It was revealed that Koronu used his father's cigarettes to burn the house. So, that his fate remained unknown that he survived the burning house along with his girlfriend or not. But, his stepsister, Yuu survived.

Some point before his "death", his victim, Ryohei showed towards Koronu in his house, cause he had "unfinished" business. Enraged, Ryohei punched Koronu in the right and the left, telling him leave his sister alone, but his father, Buchou was able to stop Ryohei in a fist fight. After calming down, Ryohei's father told the nose-bleeded Koronu to leave his children alone and Koronu woukd show how much his father wanted this to happen much to his anger towards.

Koronu was once a leader of the Namimori High Disiplinary Committee. Like the other head of the Committee, Kyoya Hibari, who was perfect than him and trains well with his tonfas. Koronu was more psychopathic and did this to people with used of laughter and humility. Also, he's completely arrogant and much spoiled than Hibari, who was always been a bit kindful to others at school nether than Hibari's friend, Dino.

In his appearance in a cameo, he had blond little spiked normal hair and had black eyes. He also sometimes wore a black delinquent outfit like his friends do. In Unborn, he has small black eyes with showing his punk-looking appearance as he is now 20 years later.

In Unborn!, Koronu and his gang encounter Kyoko, along with her friends, Hana and Haru and had some "unfinished business" about his brother, Ryohei. As that Kyoko forced Koronu that her brother had try to learn to defend himself for good and not to go no mercy to people. In that point, Koronu attempts to assault Kyoko, forcing her that theres nothing of how Ryohei should go on fights. But, he was stopped by her friends, Haru, and Hana and ran, helplessly. Koronu and his gang began to chase them and tells Kyoko, someday that he will beat Ryohei, one day.

One week ago, Koronu and his gang were at a gas station, talking to each other about his plan to fight Ryohei, who was already still boxing. He later attempts to make jokes about of weaklings to the two delinquents from the Mafia school, who had beaten and harassed both Tsuna and Enma, once months ago. But, one gang member, Khizu, regrets his actions of weaklings, saying that he had been sick and tired of fights. But, wants to just leave people alone. Koronu, angry to believe that Khizu was leaving the gang, becomes completely disgusted of his act. Khizu was only the one who was aware of Koronu's sociopathic and violent attitude. But, soon the two began to argue and beat each other to a pulp. But, that didn't took a long time when a black armored person attacked Koronu and the gang. The person stabbed Khizu and thrown him up in a gas station sign. Horrified, Koronu freaks out and gets himself discovering that he is in a nightmare for real.

TRIVIA: Koronu had shown to befriend one of the Mafia School Delinquents that had appear in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! chapter 283 as they were only 2 people, who attacked Enma and Tsuna in a pulp.

Antagonists:

The Trinitoids: A group of white skinned aliens who protect the Tri-Ni-Set that were actually gems inside in a crystalized orb and a life force for their planet. They are emotionless and uncontrollable. They don't trust the Human Race for their lack of emotion. They had been the ones that used the Dying Will Flames that are originally called Tricinerators. The Trinitoids had a strong connection and history with this mysterious realm called "Otherworld". They had feared that "Otherworld" would soon unleashed a virus that would cause the citizens of their planet to be confused, disoriented, and insane. The Trinitoids had fought war against "Otherworld" for hundreds of years. Their greatest and most dangerous threat was a malevolent creature from "Otherworld" prefer to be as the "Tempest", that wants to absorbed the Tri-Ni-Set and wreak havoc on various planets (including Earth and "Otherworld"). In order to escape the clutches of the "Tempest", the surviving Trinitoids need to sacrifice the Tri-Ni-Set by separating all the gems in order to survive by landing to Earth. Since their home was supposedly a dead planet, the remaining Trinitoids began searching for those who seek power of the Tri-Ni-Set.

Many years ago, there was a Trinitoid king who ruled over his planet for centuries. But, the King grew obsessed of Otherworld's prophecy due to the influence of the entity known as the Psychosis, that put him a curse to betray his kind. But, his brother, wanted peace to the world and had feelings to the human race.

Their goal was to protect the Tri-Ni-Set and their home planet.

The Trinitoid King: A nefarious King of the planet, Trinia who orchestrated the Milliefiore Famiglia into searching for the Tri-Ni-Set and claims that Yuni, member of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, to be a distant relative to the King's deceased brother

The Tempest: A malevolent creature from Otherworld that wants to absorb all life whenever it rampages. It was depicted to be enormous creature that is taller than a Trinitoid and a human. It can scent everything that it needs to wreak havoc when it smells a Dying Will Flame or a Tri-Ni-Set. The creature was named after a windstorm by the Trinitoid elders, who feared that the creature would absorb the Tri-Ni-Set and eradicate all life. Since it was a urban legend, the creature had fought a Great War with the Trinitoids for eons and and been defeated and left stranded in space so that it'll not be finding the Tri-Ni-Set. The creature can only be controlled by a black orb, whom the Trinitoid king was obsessed.

TRIVIA: The Tempest also resembles to a DC comics characters name Doomsday.

The Mochida Family

Kensuke Mochida:

the captain at the kendo club at Namimori High, who used to pick on Tsuna, when they were once troublemakers at school. He was also the former friend of Takeshi Yamamoto and Osamu Kaneda. Prior to the start of the series, he stormed out ending their relationship, while playing with chess against Osamu. It turns out, before the start of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, it implies that he was merciless and arrogant to other kendo students lead by the kendo instructor and his father's second-in-command, Koisuke Uradara. Kensuke also has a potential motive on murdering Koisuke so that he wished that he's bitter off dead as a sore loser and led to Koisuke, into suicide by falling off to his "death" at his home when he had cruel confrontation with Mochida in a chess game.

So, he was suffered a emotional abuse by the hands of his father, Shinjo and his older brother, Kateo in a process. Since then, he was a former boyfriend of Tsuna's crush, Kyoko, he felt that he was now in love ever since Kensuke never knew his mother for years. This happens when he witness Tsuna, going on a rampage (due to the dying will bullet strucked him by the infant baby Hitman, Reborn, with his gun) while walking with Kyoko in school. This happens when Tsuna pushed Kensuke up almost to the sky and down to the baseball field that his former friend, Yamamoto played. Kensuke felt angry with the situation when he learned that Tsuna forced Kyoko to be his girlfriend. But in doing so, causing Kyoko to ran in terror and cried. As revenge, Kensuke beat Tsuna up, quickly and runs to Kyoko, in retaliation. The next day, Kensuke tells the whole class that Tsuna had became Kyoko's boyfriend, as it embarrasses Tsuna out of sight. Then, Kensuke attempts to force Tsuna in a fight at kendo to prove who Kyoko loves. When that failed when Tsuna goes to dying will mode by Reborn, he ripped off Kensuke's hair making him bold making him losing his "popularity", he was broked up and cheated by Kyoko.

It is shown that Mochida was often protecting Kyoko by sexually torturing her in order to make Kyoko trust him as a slave.

Before the start of Unborn!, Kensuke felt so humiliated and had lost Kyoko ever since his father presses too hard for his kendo training. As such, Kensuke would wish that he never want to have a great future for such having a abusive family just like it. He hated Tsuna for how much his hate between making him a laughing stock was nothing easier (including Tsuna's classmates). Kensuke pull out his anger on revenge on Tsuna, for making his life miserable and had born to lose just like Tsuna's classmates (accept for his second-in-command, Hayato Gokudera).

In the Kokuyo arc, Kensuke was attacked by the Kokuyo gang. Led by Mukuro Rokudo, He terrorized Kensuke with use of his left red eye that had the six paths of reincarnation, leaving him hospitalized in his cowardice horror.

As the series starts, Kensuke attack Tsuna by pushing him in the school window, causing Tsuna to fall to death, but was saved by his 2 classmates that were once one of Mochida's followers. Although, he angrily stared at Tsuna, who thinks he doesn't know to fight back. In Target 2, Yamamoto mentions Kensuke about his master, Koisuke Uradara, a cruel and greedy kendo instructor, responsible for teaching Kensuke and the students to learn the unletical form of kendo.

Some time in the future, Kensuke may seek redemption and respect to Tsuna and would join him with the Vongola Famiglia

TRIVIA :It was told to Kyoko, that Kensuke was abusive towards Kyoko who disobeyed him because Kensuke was still thinking about his mother's "disappearance" and wanted to found love more of it.

In the end of the debut of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Kensuke has know truly became a coward and embarrassed by his defeat.

Kensuke was last seen in the anime in episode 20 and mentioned in the manga

Kensuke was supposed to similar to Gaston from Disney's Beauty and the Beast

They are both arrogant, rude, and enthusiastic to their girls.

They both have deep pleasures on bullying the 2 main protagonists (Tsuna and the Beast).

Kensuke was similar to Johnny Lawrence and Cheng from the Karate kid film series:

Like the two, Kensuke was secretly been abusive to his girlfriend at the start of the series.

Cheng and Kensuke are both trained unletically by their cruel masters accept for Johnny, who does Karate, ruthlessly.

PERSONALITY:

Although he had unhappy lives of being tormented by his father, his older brother, and being trained with a unethical form of kendo by the kendo instructor, Koisuke Uradara. Kensuke is consumed by psychological issues with his rage and anger between people (including Tsuna Sawada). Like Koronu Motaru, the delinquent who lead Ryohei into trying to learn how to fight, Kensuke had dealt on hate between the world.

Between it, Kensuke is much a cowardly bully who did the best to do hidden practical jokes on losers and the diciplinary committee (who that he disliked).

During the start of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Kensuke is leaded to a violent delinquent nature (just like Kyoya Hibari, who always outsmarted him). He was very abusive to Kyoko, who disobeyed his orders on being friendly to shy people (like her crush, Tsuna). Kyoko loved and cared to Tsuna when feeling sorry about losing. Kensuke failed to impressed Kyoko what he was when he lost to Tsuna in dying will mode at the gym.

As Kensuke felt cowardly shocked of Tsuna's bravery .He became obsessively jealous of finding the secrets of the Vongola famiglia (whom he'll have connections in the future as a associate). Kensuke was a vengeful villain in both the series', he was sociopathic and deals hatred with Tsuna.

In Unborn!, Kensuke became unstable when he attacked Tsuna by falling to his death in the baseball field (whom his former friend, Takeshi Yamamoto played at) outside at Namimori High. Kensuke was lucky some point. But, he greedily forced his former crush Kyoko a chance to love him so she would be his wife in the future. As that he was violent and abusive ever since he had a abusive family who didn't about him or else. Kensuke was such as cold killer who always try to plan to murder and take vengeance Tsuna in retaliation.

As so, Kensuke still continues beating up weak students to prove his father of his own superiority.

Although, Kensuke was so typical, aggressive and a complete psychopath (that was according to Hana Kurogawa), he wanted Kyoko to be together so that no one would never hurt her ever.

But, Mochida thinks that Kyoko has feelings with Tsuna which later didn't go well.

Kina Dohachiro:

The niece of one of the Namimori High School Science Teachers, Nezu. Once one of Yuu Kotari's classmates who bullied her into walking out of the shower, wet with her black swim suit at school.

Although her parents died in a car accident in a highway which is just like Gokudera was when he lost her mother as the same as that. She felt that she had no luck on finding the way how her parents died. Leading her haunted with hate and disgust.

Despite her own popularity at her school. She grew jealous that Yuu had a new friend named Says Irino, who has feelings to her.

Months later, when his uncle, Nezu was fired by the hands of his students, Tsuna Sawada and his second in command, Hayato Gokudera (even Yamamoto in the anime) whom Nezu was trying to expell them for assaulting him and forced to find the time capsule with failed tests inside of the 40 year old time capsule that Nezu has years ago. He then became blind, drunk, and enraged for his humiliation at Namimori High. He makes sure of Kina that she would always be his only child ever since Nezu blamed her for the death of his brother and his wife. Kina ignored what her uncle wanted her to do for her future and his expectations of taking her to college. Kina did what she wanted but one fateful day, she was verbally attacked by her rival, Yuu, after her home was burned by her stepfather's cigarettes, ripping her hair hard as she can. Which lead her to go insane and often threaten Yuu by attempting to ear her left arm. The whole school body were frighten (including her friends) by her rampage.

PERSONALITY:

In the beginning, Kina was a spoiled like princess when she was rich and loved her parents, long ago, except for her uncle, Nezu.

Takuro Namimori:

The owner of the city of the same name of his last name and CEO director of Namimori Corporations. Takuro was dying and needed a cure to fight the disease. He was intended to work on a "special" project before dying that would be for the future for diseases. He was one to discover the secrets of the flames called the Tricinerators, that would be the key to cure cancer and viruses.

As a boy, Namimori town was actually Hiroshima that was destroyed 70 years ago where Japan was an enemy to the United States. He had a strong hatred on the United States and his father, a wealthy veteran was able to rebuild Hiroshima into his family's image.

Despite no connection to the Vongola family and the rest of the Mafia, he was callous of his family and had been focusing on his "vision" of the future (indicating that he was obsessed of the dying will flames.

Takuro feared that the mafia would soon take over the whole world.

His goal was to use the Dying Will Flames as a secret for his "projects", wanted the city to bring peace in order to wipe out ever terrorist organization, or some mafia crime family, and shape his vision of his future.

TRIVIA: Namimori was simply similar to Norman Osborn, the CEO of Oscorp. They both wanted the cure to become power. Both wanted to overshadow their misdeeds. Unlike Norman Osborn, Namimori had wanted peace to his town so that he would use his "special projects" for the future as it means to what his corruption would be.

Reginald Derou:

A mysterious muscular old man with white hair and beard. He was shown to "have" been wealthy and also the commander of the Neo Millefiore. But, he first appeared when Tsuna bumped into him while he was going to school at a windy snow. He later notice the boy who is actually the 10th Vongola that his supreme leader (that was unnamed) had wanted to see. He was one of those Millefiore members who is ordered to retrieved and obtain the Tri-Ni-Set and Yuni, the former member of the Giglio Nero family.

He's is also from the alternate future where Byakuran and the funeral wreaths started the war with the Vongola Famiglia. Derou is secretly working for his leader that is actually a alien from Trinia and plans to revive Byakuran and the funeral wreaths.

He also has no connection to Namimori corporation. His abilities were his finger guns

The Psychosis:

An entity that Mato Kuroi's mind conciousness "had" created when it had revealed to be the one who corrupt Mato's other self, Black Rock Shooter into killing her friend, Yomi Takanashi's other self, Dead Master. Despite it's defeat by the hands of it's doppelgänger, Black Rock Shooter. It survive only to have been sent strate to the reality and often controlled humans as they are preferred to be as Psycholytes, a group of disappeared people of darker sides with insanely cannon weapons that switch from various types of weapons. The Psychosis' weapons control humans as puppets with chains with the weapons in their back and caused them to lose sanity and slaughter, mercilessly for their insanity.

It was revealed that it was a once the seventh path of reincarnation that was the realm of psychology. It had been a curse for thousands of years. Formerly used by Mukuro Rokudo, the mist guardian of the Vongola family, who was the child of the Cult of illusions and had a identical twin brother that had wanted Mukuro to join the Psychosis and bring pain and fear all over the world

As far, A unnamed member of the Psycholytes had another paths of reincarnation in a left eye, that also have the same seventh realm of psychology than Mukuro has, formerly. It was actually the Twin brother of Mukuro, who was a baby separated by his brother. He was to believed that he was torn apart by Mukuro and his family who are planning to disown the twins.

TRIVIA: these purple and red eyes of the Psychosis was similar to the Sith from the Star Wars universe:

Unlike the Sith, the Psycholytes are a cult full of black armored warriors.

The Psychosis only has the ability of Psychology to infect other human or animalistic life forms to mental breakdowns and express violent tendencies to what it would do.

According to Talbot, a old man who helped Tsuna and the 6 Vongola Guardians to upgrade their Vongola Rings to Gears, He was told about the urban legend of the seventh path of reincarnation. It maybe the Psycholytes, who were originally been Mukuro Rokudo's family clan, the Rokudos that were cursed by Paths of Reincarnation.

Yuni:

A former member of the Gigilio Nero family, she was prefer a "princess". She was also revealed in Unborn! It was told that she was under cursed by the Dead Master.

Reign:

A mysterious masked mirrored man, who possesses sorcery over water itself. Like any other water gods, he was shown to be a weapon of the Mochida family's ancestor, Kaido Mochida, a reckless warrior from the golden age of Japan. He was also shown to be an unnamed user who is the first to possessed the mirror magic mask. The mask had the power over water had the ability to create an army and cure anyone who use it. The Reign was vengeful more than Kaido Mochida.

He first appeared when Tsuna and his 2 classmates (who would once followers to Kensuke Mochida) were cleaning up the school gym. Suddenly, he arrived by using his water techniques to distract and frighten them. When they escaped from the gym, Reign sees Tsuna and his 2 classmates run in horror.

Reign has only used water because he's supposed to act like a water god. He can create any objects that he needs.

PERSONALITY:

Cold, ruthless, and violent. Reign have subsequent connections to the Mochida clan family. He's shown to bring people mercy to other, for those to seek to expose him.

Kikyo:

the second-in-command of his Millefiore boss, Byakuran Gesso. He was known to be leader of the funeral wreaths, before being recruited by Byakuran, It was revealed that he was once a district attorney. He had kindful ways of bringing happyness to the future with no evil in the world. That fateful day, it didn't go so well with Kikyo. He was officially confronted by his employer, who had been handling nesesary fundings, kicked him out and leaving getting revenge against those responsible for losing his job and joined Byakuran and the funeral wreaths. But, after he and the funeral wreaths failed by the hands of the Vongola.

As Unborn! focused on his alternate counterpart, he was seen being held captive by Byakuran's former college mate and friend, Shoichi Irie. Kikyo desire on his revenge on the Vongola and wanted to continued Byakuran's footsteps. Shoichi exiled Kikyo into taking him into an dark and unknown place. Feeling alone, and this wanted revenge. He was found by an entity known as the Psychosis who will promise to take vengeance.

So, the Psychosis controlled Kikyo and was able to go to the present future and kidnapped Tsuna's friend, Hana Kurogawa, who knows everything about Tsuna. During kidnapping Tsuna's friend, Hana Kurogawa in an old warehouse, Kikyo revealed his backstory of losing his job and how he became one of the Millefiore family. Tsuna and Mato (as Black Rock Shooter) found him and defeated him, instantly.

Koisuke Uradara:

The kendo instructor and a bodyguard of the Mochida family. He was loyal to the leader of the Mochida family, Shinjo, the much cruel father of Kensuke Mochida. As a cruel master who force his students like Kensuke Mochida alongside his brother, Kenichi, how to learn the bad ways of kendo by cheaper shots. He mistreated Kensuke's older brother, Kateo into being force to beaten up him in a pulp everyday and thinks he is just a kid. Months later of the abuse, Koisuke always wanted to be the best champion of them all alongside Shinjo, too. In arrogance, next day, He got into a cruel confrontation with Kensuke at the main office at Namimori high. Into insanity for unknown reasons, Koisuke committed suicide by falling down to the school building. His body disappeared, leaving his fate unknown.

It was revealed that Koisuke was the brother to the police commissioner of Namimori and the uncle of Kyoko ever since he had no good terms to Kyoko and his other nephew, Ryohei, who thinks he's weaker than his student ever since he learned that Ryohei always never learn how to defend himself from being pushed around. His catchphrase was "beat the weak", "punish the weak", "Finish him" or "finish the weak".

Kasu Motori:

The principal of Namimori High. He was shown that he was a kind and had care for students such as Tsuna Sawada. He was there when Tsuna's science teacher, Nezu Dohachiro became mad of Tsuna's failures at tests and wanted to expell him (cause he wanted to get rid of Tsuna for wasting his life at school). He often fired Dohachiro when Tsuna and Gokudera were able to find the time capsule with his tests that Dohachiro buried for forty years.

He also was responsible for the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee, a group of delinquents who maintain order at the school and forced them to "protect" the school from violence. It's shown that the group were originally girls for such an act. They were kind of mean to people and had disobey the Disciplinary Committee's rules. Kasu had chosed a female leader of the Committee, who was turn into a life of crime when she was forced to be expelled by Kasu for her disobedience, that cause this to happen.

A month later, he reconstruct the Disciplnary Committee into men (That includes Kyoya Hibari, leader of the Committee and a cloud guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, Tetsuya Kasanabe, Hibari's Second-In Command, and Koronu Motaru, the orignal leader).

In the start of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, before he can fire the science teacher, Nezu Dohachiro, who is attempting to expell Tsuna and his classmates for their troubles. It was simple after the incident when Hibari and the Committee attacked Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto for using his office as a new base. Kasu had been a like a father to Hibari (since his father left the family) for disobeying the rules (just like the unknown female leader of the Committee did), at the his office, telling him to not beat up people in the school. But, Hibari didn't care, he thinks that they were "weaklings" acting like they get nightmares about the Committee. Kasu had feelings for Hibari because he felt like Hibari was no ordinary person maybe because he was a delinquent before attending Namimori Middle.

In the start in the Kokuyo gang incident, Kasu finds himself being attack by the vengeful Kamiyama, a member of the Namimori High's boxing club, who was more like the kendo captain Kensuke Mochida. While beatening up 3 innocent people in a pulp, Kasu tried to stop him. But Kamiyama was the strongest, when he was revealed to be manipulated by the Kokuyo gang's leader, Mukuro Rokudo, who is sent to find the Vongola's tenth boss, Tsuna. He became shocked when Kamiyama told him about Tsuna, Kasu believed that was a good person at school, who would never caused crimes or any of it. Tsuna was making it fine. Kamiyama didn't care and beats Kasu up, while escaping, leaving him sent to a hospital forever.

It was unknown if he has a connection to Namimori Corperation or not.

TRIVIA: He's possibly been a loser at school. He was possibly 50 some years old than Nezu Dohachiro.

He maybe working for Takuro Namimori, the head of Namimori Corp.

Nezu Dohachiro:

The former science teacher of Tsuna, Ryohei, Gokudera, Osamu, Kyoko (Ryohei's sister), Hana, Haru, and Yamamoto at Namimori Middle School.

As a child, he had failed his exams and considering himself "No-Good-Nezu". At the time his parents had been trying to help Nezu to try to find the way to pass the test by trying to practice and that didn't go so well. Often, harbored a dark side in front of his teachers and his classmates. But, he also created a time capsule to hide his exams and digged it up in Namimori Middle so no one knows where his exams were.

Although, He grew jealous of his school rival and classmate from italy, Rolin Ezekiel, who had better grades than Nezu . Nezu wanted to get rid of Robin in the picture and wished that he would never wanted to have children but he would (meaning his niece before she was born). He began to have a hatred on his family who thinks that they're disowning him for his lack of tolerance.

Nezu is becoming much ruthless and a proud man who wanted hide details of his exams. He dislikes his students who always fail the test (such as Tsuna and Yamamoto) and wished that they are expelled. He was never thought that he was impressed by Tsuna's Second-In-Command, Hayato Gokudera, who hated Nezu for thinking that he's "hurting" Tsuna's feelings for failing the test. But, Nezu was so selfish that he was about to expelled Tsuna and Gokudera for their troubles. But, the principal, Kasu Motori was trying to calm Nezu down with his anger on the both, although he's revealed to be drunked and blind. So, Nezu decides to forced Tsuna and Gokudera into finding a old time capsule, hidden somewhere outside the school. After finding the time capsule, Nezu was shocked that he discovered that Tsuna and Gokudera had found his old tests, that were poor at that.

Feeling humilliated, Kasu attempts to fired Nezu for his failures at school. Nezu convinced to Kasu that he'd wanted to passed the test that's because Nezu was a slow learner, who had been a spoiled nerd at school. But, Kasu had no choice, and forcing Nezu to leave, regretting against Tsuna and Gokudera.

At the beginning of Katekyo Hitman Unborn!, Nezu continued to be drunk and blind, forever. He lives with his spoiled niece, Kina. He then pull out his anger on Kina as such her lack of tolerance. Leaving to this, Nezu secretly plan to disown Kina (just like her uncle's parents) because he felt like she would become a spoil and greedy as she is. Nezu became a subject of verbal alcoholism and cost him his job. But, Nezu vowed to seek revenge on Tsuna for ruining everything he had been.

The flashback revealed his first meeting with Tsuna, who was shy and had attend Namimori middle. Nezu started out to overshadow his wicked nature to Tsuna, who is being called "No-Good Tsuna" by his classmates for being weak and never getting to college. Despite that, Nezu often witnessed that Tsuna was out of control (when Reborn shoot Tsuna with a dying will bullet in his forehead). He became suspicious

PERSONALITY:

In the beginning, Nezu was shy once, he had the best to go to a better school. Despite being nerdy, unbenounced, Nezu was kind of wanting to prove his grades and the exams better.

Nezu was believe to be born to lose. He was repeatedly ruined forever when he try the best he can to go to a university. Nezu was never special to his teens since he was a child. But, Nezu and his nephew, Kina never have good terms. He became very drunk and blind since Tsuna and his class attend Namimori Middle.

During his first confrontation with Tsuna, he felt that he was not special than anyone at school.

TRIVIA: Despite he and Tsuna are the same ones that were losers, Nezu didn't care much of his cowardice.

Shinjo Mochida:

The controlled father of Kensuke Mochida, along with his older brother, Kateo, and his younger brother, Kenichi. He was violent, cruel, and brutal man who typically beaten his boys, mercillessly. He was shown to own the kendo club at Namimori High.

He didn't care much about his children just like it. It was unknown what have happen to her wife before the beginning of the series. He'd had a job at the Namimori Corporations. He had been working arms on the head of the company, Takuro Namimori, who was dying of illness.

He makes sure that his son, Kensuke, who wanted him to be captain of the kendo club. He dealt loyalty with his second-in-command, Koisuke Uradara. He believed that his son, Kensuke, was about to get expelled when he had "murdered" Koisuke into falling to his death. But, he instead ground him and beat to want to know what happen to Koisuke. He was never a good person and also taught his students to deal with a unethical form of kendo, by use of cheap shots to the enemy. Although, Shinjo was cruel to his boys, he'd ignored his son, Kensuke, of never telling him what happened to his mother after he was born. Shinjo later idolized the unethical kendo skills of his eldest son, Kateo, who would often beaten his second-born brother, Kensuke. But, Kenichi, the new-born brother of the two, had cared about them and wanted to have peace just like his biological mother (whom didn't notice her before he was born). Shinjo didn't care about Kenichi's peace, he forced him to do unethical skills of kendo, so that Kenichi would have cheap shots on opponents.

In the start of Reborn!, Shinjo discovers that Kensuke had lose his hair when he tried to challenge towards his opponent, Tsuna, who indirectly was responsible for the trouble he had done, in kendo. He was very angry when he beaten Kensuke up for being born to lose like the rest at the kendo club, Kensuke had became a coward for his fear against it. At the principal's office, Shinjo was so angry towards Tsuna from humilliating Kensuke. The principal refused to Shinjo about Kensuke's absents that's because he didn't witnessed of why Kensuke was setting things up like that. As that, Shinjo had a strong hatred on Tsuna and the Vongola family.

Unknown to his involvement with the Mochida family, Shinjo had also owned the mask of the water god, Reign, so that he would try to learn to control it.

TRIVIA:

Shinjo is similar to John Kreese, his friend Terry Silver and Master Li, from the Karate Kid film series:

They are pathetic liars who forced their students on "bad things".

Both prove to need superiority for the weak.

Bluebell:

A Only female member of the Funeral Wreaths, As before becoming them, Blubell had been paralyzed in a car crash which cause her to lose her legs.

In the present, it states that Bluebell's brother is still alive.

Byakuran Gesso:

Former head of the Gesso family and the Millefiore. In a alternate future, before recruiting the Funeral Wreaths, Byakuran was once a normal college student who's parents are beganing to disown him. Byakuran hated his parents for what they were doing. He then join a mysterious leader behind the Millefiore family and also forced Byakuran to used the Mare rings and wanted to arise the Millefiore family once and for all. His original goal was to obtain the Tri-Ni-Set by gathering the Vongola ring, the Mare rings, and the Arcobaleno Pacifers, under his supreme leader's orders. It was revealed that the supreme leader wanted to make World War lll happen with the Mafia, so that he would turn the whole country into his image and would result a multiversal chaos with malfunctioning the White Round Time Machine (built by a former member of the Millefiore and former colleague of Byakuran).

It was simple at the start of the series, Byakuran and the Millefiore had failed to achieve Tri-Ni-Set, which resulted that Byakuran had no word on Tsuna and the gang that he was sent by a person who hired him until his death. Leaving Tsuna questioning that this is what Byakuran wanted and his future.

His death resulted that he would be largely responsible for the setting up the Neo Millefiore famiglia that was lead by his supreme leader and his second-in-command.

Tetsuya Kasakabe:

a second-in-command of the Diciplinary committee, he was somewhat loyal to Kyoya Hibari.

Kawahira/ Checker Face:

A customer of the ramen shop where the future I-Pin works. He's revealed to be Checker Face, a masked man responsible behind the curse on turning the Arcobeleno generations into babies and for all the Vindice's bodies.

Some point after his escaped with Mafia during a final battle, As that Kawahira returned in the second series, Katekyo Hitman Unborn, to cause trouble with the Mafia. He had been secretly have a connection to the Psychosis.

Sometime later in Katekyo Hitman Unborn!, Kawahira attempts to continue to retrieve the Tri-Ni-Set and work for the Milliefiore now called Neo Millefiore

PERSONALITY:

Kawahira was aggressive and sadistic to does who opposed him (including other mafia crime families). He was obssessed of finding secrets about the Tri-Ni-Set and he would use it to have the "power" he sought.

TRIVIA:

He is much similar to Reverse Flash in the DC comics universe:

They both are obsessed of the "ultimate power" they sought to use to take over the world.

Kyoya Hotoru:

The father of the delinquent and Vongola guardian of the cloud, Kyoya Hibari, who raised his son to be arrogant just like him.

Prior to the start of the series, Hotoru and his family were never shown in the first series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. But, he was a failed businessman who used to work at a company called Namimori Corp. He and his son, Hibari had no good terms. Hotoru would lash out to his son and forced him to become ruthless than other good man would be.

As that, Hotori would always had been disciplining his son and he didn't care much about him or his own wife. He would rather forced Hibari to prove the people to "bite them to death" (As It'll become Hibari's catchphrase for years when he attacks others).

Buchou Uradara-Sasogawa:

The commissioner of the Namimori town police department and the father of Kyoko and Ryohei Sasogawa. Butte partners up with Osamu Kaneda's uncle, Kusaki. Usually, Buchou is unconcerned to hate his daughter's boyfriend, Kensuke Mochida, the captain of the Namimori Kendo Club, because he was arrogant and displeased to him. It was later revealed to be the brother of the late kendo instructor in the kendo club. He blamed his brother's student, Kensuke for his death and doesn't tell how it happened. Some point, Buchou had heard of his brother's whereabouts and how terrible he was thinking his hate on him. When this happened of his brother's death, Buchou had remember that he had a bad health which made him frail and sickly which lead to have fights against other people (including "Crusher" Motaru).

In the Reign Arc, He investigates a mysterious black-armored man with a black cannon lance and had try to investigate the disappearance of people who are turned to become the Namimori town's gang.

During a confrontation with Shinjo, the leader of the Mochida family who brings orders to his brother. Buchou had tried to find the truth about Shinjo's whereabouts and how he very abusive to his sons when they want to know of what happen to her mother years ago. It was another investigation and had remember of hating Shinjo's second son, Kensuke, who wants to be her daughter's boyfriend. Buchou had notice that Shinjo hurted Kensuke's feeling and had to find a way to learn the truth.

TRIVIA:

Buchou was to be similar and inspired to Commissioner Jim Gordon:

They protect their families.


End file.
